


the soul of gold the belly of a boy

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они заперли его на четыре дня, или на пять – ему плохо удавалось сосчитать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the soul of gold the belly of a boy

**Author's Note:**

> для Бумажный кораблик

Комната освещается скупо, глаза болят от этого желтого света, больше похожего на заходящее солнце, которое поставили на паузу. Все, что чувствует Стайлз — усталость. Они заперли его на четыре дня, или на пять — ему плохо удавалось сосчитать, потому что эти люди почти не позволяли спать. Кормили скудно, но все же кормили, Стайлз не жаловался и ел все, что давали. Потому что если он не спал, то есть определенно стоило. Так легче было не отвечать на вопросы и пытаться соврать.

— Сколько их?

— Не знаю, пять или пятнадцать? Не так-то легко разобрать это в темноте.

Они никогда его не били. Это было или запрещено, или же все эти псевдо-следователи предпочитали обходиться уже тем, что Стайлз ослаб к четвертому (или пятому) дню. Эти люди не были охотниками, как Ардженты и их друзья. У тех в глазах горел этот якобы праведный огонь, у этих в глазах пусто, только свет лампы всегда отражается от огромных зрачков. 

— Как давно они в городе?

— Ребята, я сын шерифа, но не ясновидящий. Вы ведь и сами знаете, что нападения диких животных начались чуть больше года назад.

Нападения диких животных — так было написано во всех рапортах и отчетах, что отец приносил домой или оставлял нетронутыми в участке. Так он говорил Стайлзу, стараясь успокоить своего единственного сына. Сына, который знал про оборотней. Знал, дружил, даже был влюблен в некоторых этих уже не людей, но еще не животных. И каждый раз, когда отец засыпал после тяжелого дня на работе, Стайлз надевал красную толстовку и уходил из дома.

— Ты ведь своими глазами видел труп той девушки и понимаешь, что они могут сделать тоже самое с тобой?

— Вам не надоело уже несколько дней подряд повторять вопрос за вопросом? Как на счет чего-нибудь новенького?

Они показывали ему фотографии убитых людей и убитых оборотней. Стайлз довольно быстро понял, что не только Кейт поехала крышей и решила сжечь большую часть Хейлов — таких охотников было более чем достаточно, но никто из них не проживал слишком долго. Они всегда умирали жестокой и насильственной смертью. Им всегда мстили. Эллисон видела, как Питер убил Кейт. В слабоосвещенной комнате Стайлз слушал рассказы, больше подходящие для баек у костра и понимал, что его не отпустят так просто. Они потратили на него слишком много своего времени и сил.

— Их нужно убить пока они не убили нас, пойми.

— Они оборотни или все-таки вампиры, ребята, вы что-то путаете.

Прошла неделя, или, может, восемь дней, когда они вывели Стайлза на свободу.

*

— Ты нам больше не нужен, но это не значит, что ты можешь уйти.

Они заталкивают его в фургон, слабого и уже не способного сопротивляться. Пол там холодный и жесткий. Стайлз не видит, но чувствует грязь у себя под ногтями, грязь на одежде и теле. В желудке пусто и в голове тоже нет никаких мыслей. Он слышит глухие разговоры снаружи и старается не бояться, хотя страх уже внутри и он никуда не уйдет. Если бы они хотели его отпустить, это бы случилось в четвертый или пятый день.

— Поскольку ты не хочешь говорить, значит, будешь помогать иначе.

Грубый голос с искорками смеха в нем заставляет Стайлза поежиться. Грубый голос, но уже знакомый. Этот человек садится на скамью в фургоне и усаживает безвольного Стайлза рядом, обнимает его тяжелой и теплой рукой. Почти как отец, почти, но не так. Стайлз знает, что все это скоро кончится. Они порежут его, заставят всех оборотней в округе чувствовать запах крови, или, может, слушать крики Стайлза. Что еще они могут придумать, эти люди? Если они не делали ничего страшного за последнюю неделю, то теперь для этого настало самое подходящее время.

— Скоро все закончится.

*

— Ты ничего не хочешь сказать?

Веревка врезается в кожу, через пару минут кончики пальцев начнут неметь, через десять Стайлз перестанет чувствовать свои ладони. Потом дойдет до локтей и плеч. Он знает это, знал уже задолго до того, как вообще познакомился с темнотой леса и видом чужих клыков и когтей. Его руки стягивают веревкой вокруг дерева. Это распятие на современный мотив и Стайлз ничего не хочет говорить. Он не выдаст Скотта, Лидию, Дерека и его новую стаю. Он не выдаст маму Скотта, не выдаст ни один из секретов, как бы ни был беспомощен. Потому что это запрет для самого себя. Потому что это семья. И он может пожертвовать собой еще один раз. Последний. Или нет. Как повезет. А ему вообще редко везет.

— Кто сегодня сыграет роль палача?

И сердце Стайлза предсказуемо не пропускает удар — продолжает биться дальше спокойно, может, немного сбиваясь на каждом седьмом ударе. Но они этого не слышат, они не могут этого почувствовать и обвинить в слабости. Возможно, они думают, что он жертвует собой просто так. Они говорили ему нечто подобное на четвертый (или пятый) день — Стайлз уже не помнит толком. Все скрывается в тумане предчувствия беды. Все.

Они выбирают кого-то — высокого худого парня, Стайлз видит черный арбалет у него в руках и сжимает зубы. Ему уже больно. И он уже не чувствует собственных ладоней.

— Последний шанс, Стайлз, а? 

Первый или последний — ничего не меняется. Стайлз опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Если бы в нем было чуть больше веры в счастье — он бы начал молиться. Но он просто закрывает глаза и позволяет себе перестать думать и предполагать.

Первая стрела прошивает бедро, задевая кость, и приковывая ногу к дереву. Стрела — переходник. 

Ключица. Живот. Грудь. 

На третьей стреле Стайлз открывает глаза и смотрит на стрелы, с кончиков которых капает его кровь. Оборотни знают, что происходит, оборотни чувствуют. Все знают, и Стайлз знает, что никто не придет.

Пятая стрела опять попадает в живот и Стайлз представляет себя святым Себастьяном. У него так же как и у того мученика есть вера, вера, которую отвергают остальные. Вера, за которую приходится расплачиваться. 

— Они не придут.

Стайлз остается привязанным и прибитым к дереву. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует слезы на лице, чувствует боль и позволяет себе тихо стонать.

Он погружается в темноту еще до захода солнца.

*

Дерек приходит к нему ночью, прокрадывается между деревьями так быстро, как только может. Он отнимает Стайлза от дерева как осенний лист и несет на руках до машины.

Вдова Себастьяна пришла за ним ночью, думая, что ее муж уже мертв.

Дерек пришел за Стайлзом, зная, что он жив и будет жить дальше.

*

За веру надо бороться.

Стайлз лежит в больнице и смотрит на желтый свет от заходящего солнца, которое никто не может поставить на паузу.

На его теле остались отметки от стрел — и они позволяют Стайлзу не забыть ради чего он продолжает бороться.

**Author's Note:**

> текст является отсылкой к Святому Себастьяну


End file.
